


Easy Target

by gundamoocow



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism, an AU where everyone is somehow alive, mieria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Tieria experience an eventful reunion after Tieria gets a new body, but Michael gets a little more than he bargained for. More accurately, he gets exactly what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a gift for [akxchii](http://akxchii.tumblr.com) based on a prompt.
> 
> The fic takes place post-Awakening of the Trailblazer in an AU where the Trinity siblings are alive and have reconciled with the rest of Celestial Being.

In an abstract way, Michael understood that Tieria wanted his privacy.

“Regaining consciousness and motor control after drainage from the growth tank is an unpleasant and undignified process,” Tieria explained from the screen in his serious voice. “I would strongly prefer to be left alone until I have sufficiently recovered.”

Tieria mentioned some other things as well, but Michael stopped listening after Tieria said the word “surprise”. Tieria was going to surprise Michael with something. It was going to be today, and Tieria said that he would call for Michael when he was ready, but it had been almost _four hours_ since Tieria’s tank was drained, and he couldn’t possibly still be puking his guts out or learning to walk, or whatever it was he was doing.

Before he’d really planned anything, Michael found himself walking towards the growth tank bay. A red-haired Innovade glared at Michael as he walked passed, but they didn’t say a word when Michael stopped in front of the door he thought Tieria might be behind. There was a bunch of medical stuff in there and some beds, Michael recalled. He opened the door.

The room was strangely empty. Michael expected it to be crawling with doctors or nurses, but it was just machines with flickering lights and a light hum. A soft sound behind an ajar door caught his attention. Michael gravitated towards it. He peered inside before stepping through. There were rows of curtains. Some open, some not, but Michael was pretty sure it was too quiet for there to be more people in there besides whoever was making shuffling noises right at the back. As quietly as he could, Michael tip-toed to the end of the long room. The curtain wasn’t drawn completely. Michael craned his head to peek through the gap, not wanting to be yelled at for spying on some random person if he got caught.

_Tieria!_

Michael wanted to burst in and tackle Tieria to the ground. Tieria was just standing there, naked, studying himself in a full-length mirror. He looked the same as his holographic projection, and as Michael remembered him from his last physical body. Not a single silky purple hair from his head was out of place. He even had his glasses. Michael reached to part the curtain, when Tieria turned towards him suddenly.

“Who’s there?” Tieria demanded, his eyes narrowed in that cute angry look.

Michael didn’t have time to linger on Tieria’s face, because the thing that immediately caught his attention was a tuft of purple hair between Tieria’s legs, and more pressingly, an _erection_.

The curtain roughly opening in front of him jolted Michael from his trance. Tieria frowned, putting his hands on his hips.

“I thought I told you to wait,” he said, annoyed.

Great. Now Tieria was mad. Michael screwed up again, ruining what was supposed to be a happy moment. He wanted to turn and run, maybe kick one of those supply trolleys over.

Before he had the chance, Tieria’s expression softened and he reached up to Michael’s face, stroking his fingers gently down Michael’s cheek. Tieria’s hands were warm, just like Michael remembered. _Solid_ , he thought absently, recalling his pointless attempts of poking Tieria’s miniature hologram.

“It’s good to be able to do this again,” Tieria said, smiling slightly, and Michael wanted to laugh at him for how sure he was earlier about how his physical body wasn’t important.

Instead, he just grinned and launched himself at Tieria, crashing their lips together. Tieria stumbled backwards until they both toppled onto the cot in the room, Michael on top of Tieria, writhing against his warm, lean, _solid_ body and thrusting his tongue between Tieria’s lips. A stifled whimper from Tieria made him back off briefly. He leaned back, just enough to try to read Tieria’s face. Tieria didn’t seem to be in pain. His cheeks were pink, and normally it took much more than making out to get him there (these days, anyway). Below him, Tieria rolled his hips a little, closing his eyes, and Michael instantly understood when he felt Tieria’s hard length rub against his own.

“You want me to…” Michael trailed off.

Tieria shook his head. “Not now. Not here.”

At Tieria’s nudging, Michael rolled off and they both sat up on the cot. He scooted close until he was pressed right against Tieria, even though there was tons of space.

“Aren’t you excited to try it out?”

Tieria stared at his erection as it slowly drooped, then looked sideways at Michael and deadpanned, “I have already verified that it is functional.”

That tone of voice drove Michael nuts. It was part annoying, because it made Michael feel like he was being made fun of, and part irresistibly arousing for reasons Michael couldn’t comprehend.

“Well let’s verify it again back in my room,” Michael grinned. He stood up, looking around for clothes to throw on Tieria so they could get out of here.

“Wait.”

A tight grip around his wrist stopped Michael in his tracks. The firmness of the hold took Michael by surprise, but then Tieria was always stronger than he looked.

“You disobeyed me,” Tieria said, frowning slightly as his deep red eyes looked intensely into Michael’s.

Michael laughed it off, unsure if Tieria was actually mad or not. A little bit of guilt ate at him.

“I had plans for how I was going to reveal this to you.” Tieria nodded towards his groin. “But you were too impatient to wait.”

Michael envisioned a dark, candle-lit restaurant, with himself and Tieria sitting at a small table with a single red rose in a vase between them. _Tieria is wearing a suit, smiling, and swirling blood red wine in a glass. “I have a surprise for you,” Tieria says coyly as he stands up, reaching for his fly--_

“Pay attention,” Tieria snapped, squeezing Michael’s wrist. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

In that moment, Michael noticed the subtle gleam in Tieria’s eye. Maybe he was mad, a little, but not _really_ mad.

“Sorry?” Michael offered, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Tieria’s expression didn’t change. He didn’t look like he bought the apology, but if they were doing what Michael thought they were doing, then it was part of the game.

Tieria yanked Michael’s wrist, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to pull him off balance and cause him to fall over Tieria’s lap. With one hand, Tieria swiftly pinned one of Michael’s arms behind him, and with the other, he grabbed Michael’s waistband and tugged his pants down just enough to reveal his bare ass.

“Wait!” Michael squirmed. “Someone could come in!”

“I suspected that something like this would happen, Michael Trinity,” Tieria said, calm as ever and maintaining his grip on Michael, “so I made arrangements.”

Michael stopped squirming. Tieria planned sex stuff to this extent?

“However, the door is unlocked, and there is a non-zero probability that someone may walk in, much like you did.”

Michael swallowed. He was suddenly aware of the realness of the situation -- him across Tieria’s flesh-and-blood lap, the cool air of the room blowing against his bare butt, Tieria smoothly caressing his buttcheek.

“What then?” Michael asked, suddenly unable to project his voice more than a whisper.

“Then they’ll see you getting punished for failing to follow orders.”

It was too difficult to tell whether Tieria was kidding or if he really meant what he said. Would he really continue spanking Michael if someone--

Michael’s train of thought was disrupted by a resounding slap. He yelped and jerked in response before Tieria brought his hand down again.

“They wouldn’t even have to see it,” Tieria said as he delivered the third stinging smack. “As soon as they opened the door, they would _hear_ me spanking you.”

That implied that there was no universe in which their roles would be reversed; everyone would know it was Tieria spanking Michael, because Michael was always the naughty one. He lost count of the spanks, too preoccupied with the hot stinging sensation on his ass and rubbing himself against Tieria’s thighs while both hoping and not hoping that someone really would walk in. Between the frustrating friction, the hard smacks reverberating through him, and the possibility of being discovered, Michael was dangerously approaching an embarrassing climax.

As abruptly as he started, Tieria stopped spanking. Michael moaned in protest. “C’mon, Tieria,” he panted. “Just a little more.”

“No,” Tieria said curtly. Then, with that playful twinge that only came out sometimes, “Otherwise this wouldn’t be a punishment.”

Tieria released Michael and helped him get to his feet. They stood up together, Tieria steadying Michael by pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. Michael did the same, sliding his arms underneath Tieria’s until his hands met behind Tieria’s back. He was so warm.

“I missed this,” Tieria mumbled into Michael’s hair.

“Well quit getting yourself killed then,” Michael grumbled as he rested his head on Tieria’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Tieria frowned as he adjusted his pants while Michael watched lazily from his sprawled position on the bed.

“This is less comfortable than I anticipated.”

Michael sat up quickly, speaking the first thing that came to mind that had a chance to stop Tieria from changing his. “Well that’s what ya get for making it so big!”

Tieria snorted. “It’s in the seventy-fifth percentile. Statistics show that there is a preference for partners with above average length and girth, although--”

“You did it for _me?!_ ” Michael exclaimed, leaping off the bed and launching himself at Tieria, throwing his arms around his waist in a tackling hug.

Laughing, Tieria said, “Well, yes.”

Michael slid up, pressing himself against the heat of Tieria’s body. His hand meandered downwards, feeling the texture of Tieria’s standard issue Celestial Being shirt, down past his belt, and across his crotch. Right away, Michael could feel Tieria getting hard. Tieria made an uncomfortable sound, then gently guided Michael’s hand away.

“Hmm?” Michael nuzzled into Tieria. “I wanna try out my present,” he whined softly.

“You will, but you’re not ready yet.”

Not ready? What the hell did that mean? “Sure I am!” Michael protested.

“Michael Trinity,” Tieria started in the sexy lecturing voice, “I am fully aware of your biometrics.”

“My _biometrics?!_ Tieria, are you saying I’m--”

“Tight.”

“Tight,” Michael repeated blankly. Part of him wanted to be angry and resentful of the fact that Tieria had a penis for less than a day and still somehow got the upper hand in this situation, but the look of devious promise in Tieria’s eyes made Michael’s stomach flutter. He swallowed, noticing his heart starting to thump a little when he asked, “So, I guess you’re gonna loosen me up?”

Tieria hummed as he nodded. “I have the appropriate supplies in my room on the Ptolemaios,” he said casually. “We should head back.”

Michael gawked. When the hell did Tieria have time to order supplies? What did he order? _Who_ even delivered it? A brief wave of horror swept through Michael as he imagined Haros delivering packages wrapped in plain brown paper to Tieria’s empty room. Despite how much everyone else seemed to like the Haros, Michael was sure that they were up to no good.

They took a shuttle back to the Ptolemaios. Michael didn't expect a welcoming party, but as soon as they stepped out of the airlock, Mileina launched herself at Tieria, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Erde-san!"

Michael shot her a scathing look, remembering Tieria's plea to just humour her once in a while. Something about her just being a silly kid. Whatever. There were no rules about glaring. The others quickly crowded around them. Lyle, Sumeragi, Feldt. Michael looked around for Nena and Johann.

"They're testing the new Gundams with Ian," Sumeragi explained, as if reading Michael's mind.

Michael nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Feldt asked Tieria. The thought hadn't occurred to Michael. Were you supposed to be hungry after being downloaded into a new body? Did Tieria eat in those four hours between his vat being drained and Michael seeing him?

"Yes, but first--"

"First Tieria and Michael need their _alone time_ ," Mileina giggled.

Tieria went completely red, and Michael decided that it was time to step in. He grabbed Tieria by the hand and dragged him past the others.

"Tieria's tired, okay?" Michael snapped. "Quit bugging him."

As they turned the corner, Michael pulling Tieria along behind him, he could have sworn he saw Lyle wink at him.

Tieria quickly punched in the entry code to his room and they both went in, hurriedly closing the door behind them.

"They were just--"

Michael cut Tieria off with a kiss, pushing him against the nearest wall. Tieria responded instantly, intertwining their tongues and moaning softly into Michael's mouth. This was much better than the bullshit outside. Michael's hands quickly wandered, sliding under Tieria's jacket, running down his back and grabbing his firm butt. He quickly found his way to Tieria's belt and started fumbling with it until Tieria's hands stopped him.

"Not yet," Tieria said, slightly out of breath and his face flushed. Fuck he was hot like this.

"Why?" Michael whined. He wanted this, and he _knew_ Tieria wanted it too.

"Preparation," Tieria said as he regained his composure.

Michael sighed and relented. To his surprise, Tieria drove him backwards until he was lying on Tieria's bed. Tieria immediately started unbuckling Michael's belt. Michael would have complained about the unfairness of the situation if he wasn't so badly looking forward to whatever Tieria was going to do.

Soon, Michael's pants were around his knees and Tieria's mouth was on his rapidly hardening cock. If this was preparation, then Michael wasn't going to complain. Tieria licked long lengths, sucking on his head every so often, and it was so damn good that Michael wasn't sure how long he would last.

As suddenly as Tieria started, he stopped, pulling away from Michael completely. Michael was about to protest, but then Tieria grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over. The brief feeling of cool air on his bare ass quickly disappeared, replaced by Tieria's warm hands on his butt cheeks, spreading them wide. Next came Tieria's warm, wet tongue, licking all the way up his crack.

Okay.

Preparation. Definitely good.

Michael shivered at the light licks fluttering across his hole. Tieria's tongue pressed harder and harder, until Michael swore it was pushing into him.

Tieria mumbled something behind him.

"Huh?" Michael asked.

"It's as I suspected," Tieria said. "You're very tight."

Tieria started moving around behind him. Michael turned to look.

"Stay," Tieria ordered, and Michael rushed to obey, turning around and burying his face in the sheets. When Tieria got like this, it could only be good.

He heard rummaging. Paper rustling, a package being torn open. Scissors. More packaging. The sound of a plastic bottle cap opening, quickly followed by cool, lubricated fingers against his entrance.

Michael yelped as a finger pushed into him.

"Tight," Tieria said, slowly drawing the finger out and back in.

Michael didn't even bother to stop his moan. Tieria pulled his finger out completely, and when he pushed in again, it felt big. Must be two. Tieria was right, Michael was tight, but then if he wasn't, they wouldn't get to do _this_.

The fingers were plunging in and out faster now, and Michael didn't realise how much he was writhing on the bed until Tieria put his hand on the small of Michael's back to settle him.

"Shh. The whole ship will hear you," Tieria whispered.

"Don't care," Michael said, pushing himself back onto Tieria's fingers. He wanted more, but Tieria pulled his fingers out again instead. Michael growled in protest.

"Patience," said Tieria. He started rustling through things again, and Michael obediently didn't turn around.

The next thing he felt was something soft, but firm, and definitely not a finger. It started pushing into him, and Michael groaned as it slowly forced him open. He started pushing back against it when he was stopped by a sharp slap against his butt.

" _Patience_ ," Tieria said again.

The thing going in stretched him wider and wider. Not painfully, but damn was it a tight squeeze. Suddenly, it got much easier and whatever it was slid right into him. Tieria pushed it in further, until the base of it was snug against him.

Oh.

A butt plug, not a dildo. Made sense. But then--

Tieria wiping excess lubricant took his attention. If it was a butt plug, then--

"Can you stand?" Tieria asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. _Of course._

He got to his feet.

"Put your pants back on," Tieria said while he wiped his hands using disposable wipes he summoned from somewhere.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked, incredulous.

"I'm hungry," Tieria grinned. "And you need preparation."

Michael swallowed hard. He bent over to grab his pants, immediately feeling the plug shift inside him as he moved. Oh hell.

Tieria watched him expectantly. Knowingly.

When his belt was buckled up again, Tieria said, "Let's go," giving Michael a smack across the butt. The plug jolted inside him.

With every step down the corridor, Michael felt the plug move inside him. He hoped like crazy that they wouldn't run into anyone, and the moment he finished the thought inside his head, Nena and Johann turned the corner, kitted out in their flight suits.

Johann and Tieria nodded to each other crisply, as if Tieria hadn't been gone for ages after getting himself blown up. Nena greeted him briefly, before immediately turning her attention to Michael. He hung onto a string of hope that she wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants. If she did, she didn't say anything, but what she _did_ was a million times worse.

"You're walking funny!" She exclaimed, then jetted over to him. Before he could protest, she grabbed his butt and squeezed, then giggled when Michael bit his lip to stop himself from letting out an embarrassing squeal.

" _Nena!_ " Michael growled between gritted teeth.

This was going to be the end of him.

Nena winked. "See you later!"

Tieria didn't say anything for the rest of the walk to the dining area, and Michael didn't trust himself to speak. If he was lucky, the dining room would be empty.

It wasn't.

He could hear Lyle inside, loudly telling a dumb joke.

Michael put on his best scowl as they entered the room, hoping to deter anyone from saying anything to him.

Not only was Lyle in there, but almost _everyone_ was in there. Feldt did her quiet laugh thing and quickly ran out past Michael while avoiding his gaze. Her face was almost the same colour as her hair. That didn't bode well.

"Michael!" Lyle called out, tapping the chair next to him. "Come sit here!"

He smirked liked he knew something. He wasn't even looking Michael in the eye. He was looking at Tieria, who was glaring back.

"I thought you would be more discreet," Tieria said flatly.

It all came together; Tieria had gotten Lyle to get him everything they needed, including the plug that Michael helplessly clenched around.

Turning to Tieria, Michael exclaimed, "You trusted _Lyle?!_ "

"Well," Lyle grimaced, though not really genuinely, in Michael's opinion. "There was a little accident. Sumeragi--"

"Leave me out of this!" With that, Sumeragi left the room.

Michael sat down, deliberately _not_ next to Lyle. As soon as his butt made contact with the seat, Michael regretted it. The plug drove right into him, and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Allelujah, who had been almost invisibly quiet up to this point, asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Michael barked.

He wasn't fine. Michael could barely concentrate on his food and on the conversation. The only thing on his mind was the plug stretching his ass and pushing into him. If he rocked back and forward, just a little, the pressure on his prostate was going to make him cream his pants. He sat as still as possible.

Just as he regained control over himself, Nena noisily burst into the room. Michael jumped in his seat, causing the plug to shudder inside. She grabbed a tray of food and then plonked down next to Michael.

“Scoot over!” Nena demanded. At the same time, she bopped Michael’s hip with her own, sliding him sideways on the bench. He jerked at the sudden movement, which somehow drove the plug right into his prostate. Michael fumbled his fork, sending some unidentified reconstituted meat flying across the table.

“Michael Trinity, do not play with your food.” Tieria’s stern voice cut through all the background noise and hit Michael straight in the groin. He might have made an embarrassing sound.

“Mmm,” Lyle agreed, then said with his mouth full, “Terrible behaviour.”

Between Nena squirming in her seat next to him, Tieria telling him off, and Lyle being an ass, Michael couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up suddenly, intent on making a run for the sanctuary of his room, but Tieria’s firm hand on his shoulders pushed him right back down onto the seat.

He couldn’t stop the long groan that came from deep in his belly when his butt hit the seat.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Allelujah asked, clearly the only person in the room, or maybe the ship, who didn’t get the memo that Michael had a plug shoved in his ass.

“He’s fine,” said Tieria, letting the hand on Michael’s shoulder slide down his back until it was dangerously close to Michael’s butt.

To Michael, Tieria whispered, “We can go as soon as I’m done eating.”

Michael waited as patiently as he could while everyone chatted without him. It felt like forever before Tieria finally stood up with his empty tray. Michael followed suit, moving _carefully_ as he stood up with his tray full of half-eaten food. Tieria muttered something about wasting food, but Michael didn’t care. The pressure in his butthole and his hard-on straining against his pants were much higher priorities. He tried to turn around so the bulge in his pants wasn’t so obvious to everyone else at the table.

“See, Allelujah?” Lyle said when Michael was half turned around. “He’s fine. He’s more than fine.”

_Next time_ , Michael swore to himself. _Next time we’re in the Gundams, I’m sending the fangs after him._

He ignored Nena’s giggling and didn’t make eye contact with anyone, even as Nena gave his butt a parting slap as he left the room, following at Tieria’s heels.

The moment the door closed behind them in Tieria’s room, Michael shoved Tieria against the nearest wall and rubbed himself against any part of Tieria he could access.

“I’m ready,” Michael moaned while desperately trying to consume Tieria’s neck. “I’m good. I’m prepared.”

Tieria grunted something non-committal, and Michael redoubled his efforts in rubbing up against him, this time rubbing his own hard length along Tieria’s. There was way too much clothing between them. It needed to go.

“C’mon, Tieria,” Michael whined, clawing at Tieria’s shirt, working his way down until be brushed past the bulge in Tieria’s pants.

Tieria gasped. This time, he didn’t push Michael’s hands away, so Michael kept stroking, first softly and then more urgently as Tieria got harder. Michael reached for the buckle, then the zipper, watching Tieria go slack-jawed at Michael’s actions. Still no objections, so Michael continued, tugging Tieria’s pants down as he sank to his knees. He tucked his fingers under the waistband of Tieria’s tight, smooth purple boxer briefs and pulled them down.

Tieria’s erection sprang free. Whatever Tieria said about percentiles, he was big. Without thinking, Michael leaned forward, sticking his tongue out until it brushed the tip. It was warm and smooth. He licked his lips and then gently sucked the head into his mouth. Above him, Tieria made a whimpering sound. Michael sucked again and again, getting more enthusiastic, when he finally realised that Tieria’s sounds were an attempt to speak.

Finally, Tieria broke through, panting. “M-- Michael! Stop. I’m not used to this. I-- I can’t--”

Michael pulled back and looked up. Tieria’s face was brighter than his old pink sweater. His hands were clenched into fists.

“The plan--”

“Is to fuck me,” Michael finished, grinning as he stood back up.

Tieria’s eyes narrowed as he tried to compose himself. “Take off your clothes,” Tieria ordered, still breathless, but doing his best to hide it.

Michael didn’t need to be told twice. As fast as he could, he stripped off -- jacket, shirt, undershirt, belt, boots, pants, socks, flying left and right until he was naked. Tieria followed, more slowly, carefully folding his stuff as usual.

“Turn around and bend over,” Tieria commanded, his voice low.

Michael did, resting his elbows on Tieria’s bed and wiggling his butt. Tieria’s hands were soon on him, rubbing his butt and working their way into his crack. Michael groaned as Tieria pushed against the plug. Then he grabbed and pulled, and Michael felt the bulbous rubbery object stretch him open before slipping all the way out.

“Okay,” Michael panted when Tieria still seemed to be hesitating. “I’ve waited long enough. Just _do it_ already.”

The slap across his right butt cheek shocked Michael out of his complaining.

“Behave,” Tieria said simply, and Michael nearly melted into a puddle of want. “Turn around”

As fast as he could, Michael flipped over onto his back. Tieria was spreading lube onto his cock, brow furrowed in concentration. Seconds later, he was between Michael’s spread legs.

“If it hurts, tell me,” Tieria said as he lined himself up.

Michael scoffed, “Shut up and get in me.”

Tieria pushed in, looking Michael in the eye intensely. Michael moaned as Tieria slid into him. It was better than the plug, feeling Tieria so deep inside. Tieria pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in. Regularly. Methodically. _Too_ methodically.

“Tieria,” Michael managed to say, because even though Tieria was being his usual methodical self, what he was doing felt _good_. “You can let loose, you know.”

“I’m working on my technique,” Tieria said with a slightly defensive tone.

“You don’t need technique,” Michael said.

“I do. If I do this right, I’ll stimulate your--”

Michael didn’t let him finish. He reached up and grabbed Tieria behind the head and pulled him down until his warm body was pressed against Michael’s. Hungry, Michael mouthed at Tieria -- at his mouth, his neck, his ears. Tieria whimpered and bucked into Michael, jolting into his prostate.

_Better._

He wrapped his legs around Tieria, pulling him in. Whatever control Tieria had been trying to maintain disappeared and he started thrusting like a madman. Some thrusts hit Michael’s prostate, some didn’t, but it didn’t matter; he finally had Tieria where he wanted him, the _way_ he wanted him.

Tieria’s thrusts became faster and more erratic, and with a surprised whimper, he came. Without thinking, Michael reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, and two strokes later he was coming into his hand with a cry.

They were still both panting as Tieria softened enough to slip out.

“Sorry,” Tieria said sullenly. “I’ll work on my technique so next time--”

“Shut up, Tieria, just shut up,” Michael said with zero animosity. “We have tons of time to practice.”

“Practice,” Tieria repeated. Then he smiled, looking into Michael’s eyes. “I suppose you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was an enjoyable read!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/), though I mostly post Star Wars stuff.


End file.
